dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
God of Destructions
"The Destruction or Destroyer you may call them. That there deities who were chosen or to be born to become a member of Destruction for having fun and understandable matter from their chaotic. Sure they're destroyer who love destroying thing from their natural hobbies, but warn: Don't mess with the God of Destruction, their absolute powerful." -- Raziel wrote down in the chronicle chapters. The God of Destruction also known as the Destroyer of each different species who were chosen or born to becoming a God of Destruction. They were train and under their leadership of Kail, the leader of all God of Destruction, so that all of them will obey without question from direct order from Kail. They were train brutal, hard and massive beat down from their ultimate punishment from their failed excessive were almost identical to Harmony God who give them punishment, but more differential to compare their own punishment. The numerous God of Destruction, before 12 of them remaining before they'll team with their mentor/attendant - the Angels since after the Chaos War. The God of Destruction are counterpart of the Harmony God, yet their strength and abilities have no strength to defeat them, knowing the Harmony is beyond of God of Destruction. They'd can anything like threat local species, declare war to all alien-kind/species-kind from their fun arrangement, having personal sleep or having extra amount of foods or even becoming a famous god-famous throughout the entire universe in each different realm as God of Destruction. Their numerous God of Destruction and yet some of them were destroyed in the Chaos Wars and yet hier leader Kali was destroy and killed when the next throne as the Next God of Destruction is none other than Loki - the future God of Destruction Leader. Since them that the God of Destruction have no choice to enjoy their own universe and their own Angel as their mentor and principal and yet their own Harmony God as the Headteacher to check on their behaviour including the Angels as well. List of Gods of Destructions * Hali (The Leader of the God of Destruction - deceased) * Loki (The New Leader of God of Destruction and God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse) * Ares (God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse) * Iwne (Universe 1 from the 1st Multiverse) with Awamo * Heles (Universe 2 from the 1st Multiverse) with Sour * Mosco (Universe 3 from the 1st Multiverse) with Campari * Quitela (Universe 4 from the 1st Multiverse) with Cognac * Arack (Universe 5 from the 1st Multiverse) with Cukatail * Champa (Universe 6 from the 1st Multiverse) with Vados * Beerus (Universe 7 from the 1st Multiverse) with Whis - Trunks (Future God of Destruction - candidate) * Liquiir (Universe 8 from the 1st Multiverse) with Korn and future God of Harmony before his replacement take place * Sidra (Universe 9 from the 1st Multiverse) with Mojito * Rumsshi (Universe 10 from the 1st Multiverse) with Cus * Belmod (Universe 11 from the 1st Multiverse) with Marcarita - Toppo (Future God of Destruction - candidate) * Geene (Universe 12 from the 1st Multiverse) with Martinu * Frieza (Universe 1 from the 6th Multiverse) with Twist Knowing their numerous of them, but most of them were killed in battle during in the Chaos Wars since without Kali who will run the next step when Loki take it, knowing they have no choice but to obey him without question. Fusion: Fusion between Angel and God of Destruction is very rare and very powerful as well, knowing they have the ability between life and death. But the Grand Priest said to them in general reminder to them 'Fusion between the two of you is very differential to understand how to control of destruction and angel is very different to make a complete set. Knowing that witness the power of fusion between two greatest deity in each different universe and same as well are highly unpredictable as well.' There are only few of them can wield a fusion of angel and destruction. But according to the Supreme Kai, that two God of Destruction can fusion as well, making them the ultimate God of Destruction, but it hard to control both destruction god to become one god of destruction, making him or her uncontrollable to understand the power two God of Destruction to form a powerful breed. Yet there are few who can wield it a fusion: * Beerus and Whis = Whirus * Beerus and Liquiir Category:God of destruction Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Events